Memoirs of Past
by Nozomi ga Kanau
Summary: This is really a fic with Alin and Val from the book 'Exiles'. Shonen-ai and angst, two deaths and an inside look on their past


                        Authors Notes: I started this after re-reading Exiles for the second time in a year. I honestly love it and Alin/Val are my favorite couple—aside from Col/Sarra that is. Anyway, I've wanted to write this for a LONG time so I finally did.

            This is dedicated to my Mel, even though she more then likely won't read it. ^.^

                        Brady

            WARNINGS: There is BOY/BOY here, peoples. Along with angst and sap. So kudos.

            DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the chars in here. The scenes in here are mentioned but never clarified AND I did a bit/a LOT of paraphrasing on the 'death' scene.

                                                                        *

            Alin sat silently, ice blue eyes trained on the First Daughter, Geria. He was resisting the temptation to tear off his coif, just to offend the stuffy woman.

            "...Immoral! Against everything that Mother and I have been teaching you! Alin, are you listening to me? Alin!"

            "I'm going." The pale Blood stood gracefully, allowing his eyes to bore into hers.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean that I'm going." Although he despised repeating himself, Alin forced his voice not to sound waspish. Geria would only get angrier. "Val's waiting, First Daughter, and, immoral or not, I'm going to him."

            Geria mouth opened a few times like a fish, her dark eyes wide. "How DARE you defy me?! I'm First Daughter, Alin Ostin, and you are my Blooded brother! I won't have you consorting with a Third Tier MAN!"

            He shrugged, willing himself to look nonchalant. "Mother doesn't mind, Geria. She's happy for me."

            "Don't you dare leave!"

            He was already walking away.

            "ALIN!"

                                                                        *

            "She yelled about, called us immoral, threatened me; the usual, Val. Stop worrying." Alins hands went distractedly to his scalp, letting his fingers rub against the wheat colored strands.

            Cal was scowling, an odd expression for him. His muscular form was leaning heavily against a wall, arms folded. The silver earring glittered in the faint lighting. "What did you say?"

            "I left." The blue eyes moved upwards towards his cousin. "Val, stop frowning. Geria can't do anything."

            "She's First Daughter."

            An eyebrow arched sharply at the terse words and Alin moved to stand, his movements careful. His arms rose, wrapping themselves around Vals neck; chin tilting up to meet the older boys gaze.

            "I'm never going to stop loving you, Maurgen." For once, Alins tone was completely serious and so was his expression. Val was still and silent for a long moment before leaning his head down, letting his lips press against the slighters.

            Alin responded in kind, his fingers burying themselves in the thick, dark locks atop his lovers' head. A muffled noise flew from the back of Vals throat, arms coming to hold Alins waist tightly.

            "_Domni mine...." His mouth was freed as Alins own kissed down his jaw line, kissing gently at the sensitive flesh. "Oh, my Alin-O..."_

                                                                        *

            "A year...a year next week."

            The soft whisper echoed throughout Alins small room, his slight form motionless on the bed. Pale blonde hair was feathery against his face, which had no expression visible.

            The servant, a scantily clad young woman, frowned at him, her eyebrows furrowing together. She moved her shoulders back, nearly causing her breasts to gall from her dress. "What was that, _domni?"_

            **_Domni mine..._**

**            _It's been a year.... No letters, no anything. Where are you, Val?_**

_            His unvocal response only made the servant shrug and go about her duties as before. Geria had made the young woman Alins servant only to tempt the lad into bedding down with a female, betraying Val and securing a betrothed, all at once._

            However, she never counted on Alin never speaking except to remember Vals name and voice and the like. He only read for his studies and only smiled when his relatives were about. The boy had no faith since his Val had been spirited away and wouldn't until he returned.

            "...Any mail for me?"

            The girl blinked at the offered noise, tossing a pretty curl over her shoulders. After a moment of thinking, she nodded her twisting brown curl and pulled a letter from her apron. "The First Daughter told me not to give it to you, _domni, but I thought maybe you would smile if you got it." She rose from her knees by the fireplace, handing him the sealed letter._

            Alin stared at her in utmost hope, icy eyes smoothing over for once. His hand reached out, plucking the letter from her grasp and slowly opening the seal, which bore the Maurgen seal. Without haste, he opened the crisp paper, eyes hurridly scanning down to the signature.

            _…Val…_

Pale blue eyes went back to the top to read it from first word to last, savoring each handwritten letter.

            _Alin,_

_                 I'm assuming that since you haven't answered anything I've sent so far that Geria is doing something to cut off all communications with us…Or that my grandmother is trying to do the same. Perhaps a joining of both?_

_            Either way, my Alin-O, I haven't forgotten you. I love you as much as I ever did and I've remained loyal to you. Mother is trying to convince Grandmother to let me return to The Waste—more correctly—to you._

_            I've felt you each day in my heart and if you dare laugh about this to me when we next meet, I'll bop you over the head, **domni** mine. I'm allowed to be mushy and sentimental when I haven't seen you in ten months!_

_            Grandmother is getting suspicious about what I'm writing now, Alin-O, time for me to leave this now._

_                        All my love and more,_

_                                    Val_

_                                                                        *_

            "Jump?!"

            The startled screech made Val grin, his muscled hands placing themselves on Alins shoulder blades. His lips brushed comfortingly against Alins ear, kissing the lobe gently. "Yes, Alin, love. Jump."

            There was a soft push on the slender mans back and then the blonde found himself falling, forty feet into a pile of hay about ten feet in height. He 'surfaced', sputtering and hacking, swearing by all the Saints that Val would pay. The dark eyed lad, however, just jumped himself and grinned at Alins colorful language.

            "Don't forget, Alin-O, we're being chased by Gaurds here! Run!"

            It wasn't much of an escape; they both got away unharmed and into a Rising hideaway. A simple thing but Val couldn't help but grin when Alin cast him a sour look and muttered something about 'horse food'.

                                                            *

            "VAL!" His scream ripped from his throat when his mother refused to let him see his cousin. He wrestled against her arms but eventually fell into a torrent of sobs, collapsing against her embracing warmth. She hummed a soft song of mourning, not as well as Col could, but as good as any, and let her fingers sift through her hair like Val had.

            "Alinsha, my darling son…everything will be allright, I can promise you…" Her voice cracked at the promise, for Alin knew as well as she did that he was dying; his head was opened in the back, blood seeping out at an alarming rate. But Alin couldn't find himself caring that he was about to die. Val would be waiting there with him, along with the Saints and his other friends who had perished in the Rising.

            "Val…Mother, I want…Val…" His voice was pathetically weak, a childs' cry even to his own ears. Someone touched his cheek, said that they had to use the Ladder. Was it an hour past that he had seen Vals body? A day? Or just a moment? Did it matter, in all truths?

            Alin opened his eyes slowly, finding himself face-to-face with a familier concerned look. Hope leapt within his chest, tears filling his eyes. "…Val?"

            "C'mon, Alin-O…Let's open the Ladder. Then you could rest." He felt Vals hands cradle his sore head and then there was peace.

                                                                        *

            "Alin, _domni_!" Vals laughter rang out, the muscular lad breaking from the discussion with a few of the female Saints. He moved quickly towards to pale youth, reaching out with his hands. "You made it, love."

            "Val!" Immedietly, despite the amused onlookers, Alin launched himself at Val, burying his face into the crook of his lovers' neck. Vals grip was as real and as firm as ever, his soft lips frantically kissing all over Alins face to reassure himself. "I thought I'd lost you."

            "Never, Alin-O. That sword just surprised me." A familier, crooked grin spread over Vals face, his palm cupping Alins cheek. "So, _domni, _we can now be together forever. I can protect you for all time without worry."

            Alins brilliant smile was like music to the Saints, the tears of joy were their ambrosia.


End file.
